The Seven Doing Things: A Series
by fangs.number1.fangirl
Summary: This is a series of short little one-shots where the seven demigods on the Argo II get together to hang out and do normal things that normal teenagers do, where they can have fun without fighting any monsters. I just love their bond and their friendship so I wanted to write a bunch of scenarios where they all hang out. Don't read if you haven't read the Heroes of Olympus series!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I just finished reading the HoO series again, and while I was reading Mark of Athena I got the idea to start a fic series about the seven. I wrote this particular fic way before I came up with the idea for the series, but I figured this would start it off. I wanted to write a bunch of little one-shots about the seven doing normal mortal things, because I love the idea of all of them (plus sometimes Calypso, Reyna and Nico) hanging out together and doing things normal teenagers do. So this is the first one! Hope you like it!**

The Seven Doing Things: Sleepover

It was Leo's idea to have the sleepover.

He thought they deserved a little fun after all they'd been through, so he proposed the idea of an all-night super-fun slumber party with a movie marathon, heaps of popcorn, pizza, Fonzies and plenty of demigod mischief. It took Leo a while to get the others on board – all seven of them sleeping in the same room, under the same roof? But eventually they came around. It was Piper who convinced everyone to go, and she only had to use just a little bit of charmspeak. She told them it would be just like their time on the _Argo II,_ except they'd all be sleeping in the same cabin, so to speak. And besides, she felt bad for Leo after his whole dying-and-coming-back-to-life thing. That had to put some strain on a person. Plus, she wanted to make Leo's girlfriend Calypso feel welcome among the demigods. Ever since Leo had brought her back from Ogygia, Piper had made it her personal mission to make sure Calypso felt happy and comfortable. And okay, okay – maybe she was a little bit excited about a sleepover with six of her closest friends.

And so the seven demigods of the Prophecy of Seven all showed up at Sally Jackson's Manhattan apartment on Saturday afternoon.

Although the party was Leo's idea, Percy offered to throw it, since his mom said they could use the living room. She and Paul were going out that night, anyway, so the demigods would have the place to themselves. Annabeth came over early to help set up, and Percy opened the door for her with a grin.

"This is _such_ a bad idea," Annabeth said by way of greeting. She pushed past Percy and walked into the apartment, smiling at Sally. "Hey, Mrs. Jackson. Paul. It's so great to see you guys again."

"Why is it a bad idea?" Percy asked. He was pretty excited, mostly because he hadn't seen Jason in a while and he was eager to catch up with the guy. He wished his best friend Grover was coming too, but the satyr had plans with his girlfriend Juniper back at Camp Half-Blood. Grover had promised that he, Percy and Annabeth would all hang out next weekend for old time's sake.

"Because!" Annabeth said as Percy trailed her into the living room. "Do you not see the possibility of something catastrophic happening? With our luck, Leo will set something on fire, Frank will turn into a bear in the middle of your living room, and Jason will break a lamp or something when he summons a gust of wind." Annabeth shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed together, and Percy grinned. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Why would any of that happen?" he asked. He kissed her forehead. "I think you're being just a little bit dramatic. Have you ever even been to a sleepover before?"

"Yes! Well . . . no. Not really."

Percy grinned wider. "Not really?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved his chest lightly, and he laughed. "Fine, Seaweed Brain! No, I've never been to a sleepover."

"Well, neither have I. I don't think demigods and sleepovers are a common mix."

"What's even supposed to happen? Are we just gonna sit around, stuff our faces with food and watch movies?"

"That's what Leo said, yeah."

Annabeth looked up at Percy and smiled, her gray eyes sparkling. She twined her fingers through his and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. When had he gotten so much taller than her?

"Sounds fun," she said. "I guess we'd better start setting up."

In an hour, Percy and Annabeth had turned Percy's living room into a giant bedroom for seven. They'd pushed all the furniture back to make room (Percy made sure to hide all the breakable things, just in case) and they blew up some queen-sized air mattresses to put on the floor. They spread out plenty of blankets and pillows everywhere and put bowls of food out on the coffee table in front of the TV. When they were finished, Percy stepped back to admire their work.

"Now _this_ looks like a party," he said.

"Do you think we'll all fit?" Annabeth asked. "There are seven of us, plus Calypso, and there's only three air mattresses."

"Each one's big enough to fit three people," Percy pointed out. "And there's also the couch. We'll be fine, Annabeth. Why do you sound so nervous?"

She blushed suddenly and shrugged. "I'm not nervous."

But she _was_ nervous. Because tonight would be the first night she and Percy would be sleeping next to each other.

She'd always wanted to spend the night with him – his arms around her, her head nestled on his shoulder – but they never had a chance at camp with the rules against it. Of course, there was that time in Damasen's hut in Tartarus, but she didn't really count that. Neither of them liked to think about Tartarus too much. And there was also that night on the _Argo II,_ when they'd snuck into the stables and fallen asleep on top of the bay doors. But then they'd been in the middle of a huge quest, with a huge responsibility resting on their shoulders. _This_ would technically be the first time where they could just relax and enjoy it without worrying about anything that might come afterward. Butterflies swarmed in Annabeth's stomach when she thought too long about it.

Percy seemed to know what she was thinking, because he grinned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you. Tonight's gonna be awesome."

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Percy let out an excited whoop and went to answer it. Annabeth glanced at the clock – it was seven o'clock already, which was the time Leo said they should all meet up. Annabeth took a deep breath and ate a handful of buttery popcorn to calm her nerves.

When Percy came back into the living room, Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso were with him. He spread his arms wide with a dopey grin. "Welcome to Casa del Jackson. Please help yourself to the complimentary snacks provided for you, and we hope you enjoy your stay."

"Aw, yeah. This is what I'm talkin' about!" Leo dove for the bowl of Fonzies on the coffee table. He shoved a handful in his mouth and then politely offered some to Calypso, who tried one tentatively. She crunched down, chewed thoughtfully, and her eyes widened.

"You certainly weren't lying. These are good," she said, reaching for another one. Leo grinned at her and nodded.

"Told you, Sunshine. Fonzies are the gods' gift to earth."

Piper smiled at Annabeth and sat down beside her on one of the air mattresses while Jason and Percy reunited with an enthusiastic hug and exchanges of "I missed my bro so much".

"Hey," Piper said.

"Hey." Annabeth smiled back at her. "You ready for this super spectacular sleepover?"

"I guess. I've never really been to one before," Piper admitted sheepishly.

"Me either!" Annabeth said. "There's a first time for everything, I suppose. Percy promised a movie marathon and plenty of pigging out."

"Sounds like a party to me," Piper said with a grin. "Hazel and Frank should be here soon – they're coming from Camp Jupiter, but I think they're riding Arion, so it shouldn't be too long."

"All right, kiddos." Leo clapped his hands to get everyone's attention on him. "Uncle Leo brought an assortment of his favorite movies, and we are going to watch every single one of them."

He took the movies out of his bag and spread them out on the floor while Calypso sat on the couch and watched him. Annabeth and Piper looked at Calypso and then leaned in close to whisper to each other.

"Has she spoken to you at all since Leo brought her back?" Piper asked, and Annabeth shook her head.

"Not really. She's kind of shy." Her eyebrows furrowed, and her gray eyes darkened a little. "I think she's kind of nervous around me, because of Percy. She might actually hate me." Annabeth remembered her time in Tartarus, when she and Percy had been fighting the _arai_ and Annabeth had gotten Calypso's curse to Percy – she'd thought he'd abandoned her. It was horrible.

"She doesn't hate you," Piper assured her friend. "She and Percy got closure, right? And she's with Leo now. They seem really happy together. I would know." Piper grinned at her, and Annabeth smirked. "She's just shy," Piper said. "She's been trapped on Ogygia for a really long time, and my guess is she doesn't really know how to interact with so many other people at once. We just need to make her feel like she belongs. I know that's what Leo wants, too." Piper smiled at Leo, who kept looking back at Calypso as if to make sure she was still there. "He wants her to be happy."

"I think that's why Leo suggested this whole thing," Annabeth said quietly. "As a way to make her feel like a part of our group."

"He's so different around her," Piper shook her head in amazement. "It's sweet."

Just then, the doorbell rang again, cutting off their conversation. Percy bounded down the hall to answer it. A moment later, he came back with Hazel and Frank under his arms.

"The gang's all here!" he said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend was such a dork.

Once the Romans arrived, the party officially started. Everyone took turns in the bathroom changing into their pajamas. Percy was very proud of his Poseidon jammies – a blue shirt with flannel pants that had little tridents and smiling sea creatures on them. Annabeth's own pajamas had owls on them, and Piper was wearing her favorite Cherokee eagle pajamas. Hazel had an old-fashioned nightgown that looked like it still belonged in the 1940's, and Frank wore a plain shirt with pants that had bears and woodland creatures running around on them. Jason's pajamas had little lightning bolts all over them. Leo just wore a pair of grease-stained sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and Calypso had a flowing nightgown that almost matched Hazel's.

Everyone took turns complimenting each other and throwing lighthearted insults at each other's pajamas, and when they were all comfortable, Percy turned on the TV and popped in one of Leo's movies. No one could sit through the whole thing because it was so bad, so they moved on to games instead. They played poker with Fonzies and popcorn for chips, Go Fish, Old Maid, and Texas hold 'em. Jason and Percy tried to beat each other in a cringe-worthy rap battle, and Leo told corny jokes to try to make Calypso laugh. Annabeth, Piper and Hazel involved Calypso in everything they did, treating her like she was one of their own. After a while, she started smiling more and Annabeth could see her shoulders relax as the tension flowed out of them. Calypso's eyes were almost constantly fixed on Leo, and Leo was almost always staring back at her. Annabeth was happy Leo had found someone he loved. She looked over at Percy, who kept glancing over at her and smiling, and she thought that everyone deserved as much happiness as she felt when she was with her Seaweed Brain.

Gods, when did she turn into such an Aphrodite kid?

As the night wore on, the demigods ate so much pizza and drank so much soda that Annabeth thought no one would _ever_ go to sleep. In other words, it was the best night of her life. She'd have to go to sleepovers more often. Maybe just her and Piper and Hazel and Calypso could hang out sometime, and they could even invite Reyna. Girls' night sounded fun.

Despite all the sugar they had in their systems, the seven demigods all conked out around three in the morning. But Calypso couldn't sleep. She was lying on the couch, Leo on the floor in front of her, his arm stretched upwards as if to hold her hand. She smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek as she got up from the couch and carefully picked her way around the sleeping demigods. A couple of people were snoring lightly, but they all looked so . . . peaceful. Percy and Annabeth were curled up next to each other, Percy's arm draped around Annabeth's shoulders and her arm lying across his stomach. Her head was resting on his chest and his face was turned towards the top of her head, his hand resting on her hair. Their legs were tangled together under the blankets, and Annabeth looked entirely content, as if she didn't care if she ever woke up. She sighed dreamily in her sleep, and Percy snuggled a little closer to her. Next to them, Jason and Piper were sprawled next to each other on the second mattress; Jason was splayed out like a starfish on his back, his head tilting to the side, his glasses askew on his face. His mouth was slightly open – one of the snorers. Piper had her head on his stomach, and she was smiling in her sleep. On the third mattress, Frank had his arms around Hazel like he was holding a football. She was curled up in a ball against his chest, and his chin rested on the top of her head, his arms encircling her protectively. Calypso almost found it funny how much bigger he was than her.

And then, finally, there was her Leo. He was on the floor in front of the couch – the couch wasn't big enough for the both of them, and Leo had insisted she take it. He was sleeping on his stomach, snoring loudly with his face in a pillow. One of his feet was dangerously close to Frank's nose, and his left arm was draped over Jason's head. The other arm was still reaching up towards the couch. Reaching for Calypso.

Calypso didn't realize it at first, but she noticed that all of the demigods were sleeping close together, all seven of them subconsciously leaning towards each other. Annabeth's fingertips were touching Piper's back, and Jason's leg was brushing Hazel's. They were all connected, even in sleep.

The scene was so perfect that Calypso found herself wanting to take a picture. They were asleep, but she thought they deserved to remember this moment. It might be a long time before they would get another one like it – one never knew, with the lives of demigods.

Luckily, Calypso brought her camera with her. The first few weeks after she and Leo left Ogygia together, they took a whirlwind tour of Europe, and Leo built Calypso her very own camera, one that printed out the picture as soon as it was taken. She'd discovered that she loved photography, and she used her camera every chance she got. She always kept it with her. She tiptoed over to her suitcase by the couch and took it out as quietly as she could.

With a smile on her face, she snapped a picture of the seven sleeping demigods. The picture spewed out of the camera, and Calypso looked at it with a smile. She'd have to make copies for everyone.

Calypso felt happy. These people were her friends. She'd had her doubts at first – of course, she was happy to be with Leo, but she'd been nervous about meeting all of his friends. Would she have a place at Camp Half-Blood? And then, of course, there was the matter of seeing Percy again, but that had turned out not to be such a big deal. He'd made gallant apologies to both Leo and Calypso, and Calypso found it easy to forgive him. Percy Jackson was a kind soul and a good friend to her.

It took a few weeks, but Calypso found that she _did_ have a place at Camp Half-Blood. The other campers welcomed her easily, and with Leo at her side, it was almost perfect.

Calypso had friends, and she was happy. Happier than she'd been in a long, long time.

In the morning, when the demigods woke groggily from sleep, they found Calypso's invisible servants making breakfast for them in the kitchen. Calypso had summoned her magic servants to the apartment – she didn't know how to cook herself, although she was determined to learn. But she wanted to do something nice for her friends. And since she couldn't sleep anyway, she was up before any of the others.

She was standing in the kitchen, pouring seven glasses of orange juice, when the demigods stumbled sleepily into the room.

"Whoa," Leo said, eyeing the breakfast buffet spread out on the kitchen counter. "Sunshine . . . you did all this?"

"My servants cooked," she said, smiling at him. "But I poured the juice. I can do that much, at least."

Leo grinned at her, and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"If this is a dream, nobody pinch me," Percy said, rubbing his hands in anticipation. Annabeth pinched him anyway and he smirked at her. The counter was filled with plates of Belgian waffles, cinnamon French toast sticks, a stack of blue pancakes, a large bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate of steaming bacon, and a bowl of fruit salad.

Percy's eyes slid to Calypso, and he smiled a thank you at her. She smiled back.

"Leo, I think Calypso's a keeper," Jason said as he began piling his plate high. Leo grinned and went to put his arms around Calypso's waist.

"Tell me about it," he said, and he kissed her.

The seven demigods and Calypso sat down at the kitchen table – which was miraculously big enough to seat all of them – and dug into their meal. Percy drenched his blue pancakes in syrup while Annabeth chided him, Jason sprayed whipped cream onto his waffles, Piper filled her plate with healthy fruit and Frank took almost all of the French toast sticks. Hazel and Leo challenged each other on how many eggs they both could eat. Calypso felt herself smiling again, and she sipped her orange juice so no one would see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay sorry this is so late, and I apologize in advance because it's ridiculously cheesy and terrible, but I wanted to put them in a party kind of setting. I might do another one like this again. I'll probably have them at a concert at one point. I have no idea when the next one is coming, so just be patient and thanks for reading!**

Party Down

"I can't believe Chiron is throwing us this party," Leo shook his head in amazement. "Who knew the old centaur knew how to get down?"

"He's not actually gonna be there, Leo," Annabeth said from the front seat, smirking at him. "He just organized it for us."

"We freakin' deserve it," Leo said. "After all the crap we went through? We _did_ save the world. Actually, scratch that. I mostly saved the world."

"I was the one who put Gaea to sleep," Piper reminded him, and Leo waved a hand in dismissal.

"Yeah, but I was the one who exploded her in a fiery ball of death, Leo-style. And _survived,_ by the way."

"We all played our part," Jason said, grinning at his two best friends. "But can I just say I'm actually pretty excited for this thing? I don't think I've ever been to a real dance party before."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Percy, in the driver's seat, looked terrified all of a sudden. "Who said anything about dancing?"

Annabeth laughed and took his hand. "Don't worry, Seaweed Brain. I'll lead, you follow."

Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, and Leo and Calypso were on their way to a party that Chiron was throwing for them. The whole thing had been Chiron's idea, as sort of a gift after the battle with Gaea, but both camps had helped put it together. It wouldn't be held at either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, though. The party was supposed to take place in Central Park, which Chiron had somehow rented out and closed to civilians for the night. There was going to be a DJ, plenty of food, and dancing until the sunrise. Percy was driving his friends to the park, where they would meet Reyna, Frank and Hazel, and the rest of their friends from the Roman camp. None of them had ever been to a party like this before, so it would be a new experience for all of them. A sense of nervous excitement was shared between everyone.

"There's not gonna be any chaperones, right?" Leo asked. "If Chiron's not gonna be there?"

"Chiron told me that each head counselor is responsible for their own cabin," Annabeth said. "But he trusts us enough that he's not sending any adults to supervise. And besides, I'm sure Reyna will keep us all in line anyway." She smiled.

"Please. We don't need supervising. All we're gonna be doing is gettin' our groove on," Leo said, doing a little dance in his seat.

"How long is it going to go on for?" Calypso asked, watching Leo dance with a bemused smirk on her face.

"All night long, Sunshine," he said. "You better be ready to dance."

"I've never danced before," she admitted, and Leo shrugged.

"Ain't no thing but a chicken wing, my lady. I'll teach you."

Piper and Jason laughed loudly, and Leo frowned at them.

"What? I'm not that bad of a dancer."

"Better than me," Percy said, and everyone laughed.

"I cannot _wait_ to see you dance, man," Jason said. "That'll be a sight for sore eyes."

"I can't even remember the last time Percy danced," Annabeth said. "I think it was . . . gods, Percy, it was when we first found Nico and Bianca at Westover Hall. Remember that?"

"That was right before you got captured," Percy said, and Annabeth winced. Instinctively she took his hand and twined her fingers through his.

"Yeah. Fun times."

"Hey, hey, no negative energy in the car, please," Leo said. "Only good vibes. It's a party, after all. Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Percy said, pulling into a parking spot just outside Central Park. Leo let out a whoop as everyone got out of the car, signaling their arrival to the rest of the partygoers. The park was already filled with a mix of campers from both camps – Annabeth spotted Reyna in the crowd and waved to her. She was standing with Frank and Hazel near a bench. The sky above New York was still light, streaked with hues of pink and orange – the sun was just going down. There was a small concert stage set up near the edge of the open field with a DJ booth erected in the center of it, food tables spread out to the sides, and plenty of room for dancing in the middle. Annabeth had never been one for parties, but here, surrounded by all her friends, Percy by her side, she felt excited and happy. Leo was right – they deserved this. It was going to be a great night.

"Hi!" Hazel threw her arms around Annabeth and Piper when they approached, and the girls smiled. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you, too," Piper said, hugging her friend tightly. "I've been looking forward to this all week."

"This is going to sound like I'm completely in the wrong century," Hazel joked, smiling, "but what's supposed to happen at a dance party? We didn't have anything like this when I was growing up."

"I think we're just supposed to hang out," Piper explained. "And dance. It'll be lots of fun."

"Oh, gods. Dancing isn't really my thing," Frank said, blushing in embarrassment. Percy grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. I'm right there with you."

"I've never been to a party like this," Reyna said, staring at the DJ booth as if it were a completely foreign object. She looked like she may have wanted to slice it in half with her sword. "And I don't know how to dance."

"I think we've established that pretty much none of us know how to dance," Percy said, and a few feet away, Leo scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, dude!" Leo started flailing his limbs around in an astounding display of something that he seemed to think was dancing, and Calypso shook her head and laughed.

"What is he _doing_?" Nico di Angelo asked, appearing out of the shadows next to his friends. Frank jumped in surprise and yelled. Hazel smiled and hugged her brother in greeting, and Jason and Percy each gave him a fist bump. Reyna nodded at him and smiled.

"I think it's supposed to be dancing," Piper said. "Hi, Nico."

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I didn't want to come."

"But I'm glad you did," somebody said, and everyone turned to see Will Solace approaching their group next to the bench. He grinned and stood next to Nico, taking his hand proudly. "I'm gonna force you to have so much fun."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Nico asked, staring at Will with his eyebrows raised, and Will rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up. You're gonna have a blast." He put his arm around Nico's shoulders, and Nico smiled just a little bit.

"So . . . are we just supposed to start dancing?" Reyna asked uncertainly. The DJ was already playing music, but only a few people were dancing on the grass, and they were Aphrodite girls who were actually good at it. Leo was still flailing, and Calypso was trying desperately to follow along.

Piper decided to take the lead. She did a cartwheel into the middle of the field and started swaying her hips to the music, holding her arms over her head with a smile on her face. Jason grinned and ran to join her. After a minute of watching them, Hazel took Frank's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Percy looked white as a ghost, watching his friends with a terrified expression on his face. Annabeth laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be scared, Seaweed Brain," she said, taking his hand. "Just follow me." All she had to do was smile at him, and Percy immediately followed her onto the dance floor.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly for a few seconds, blushing, while Annabeth watched him and smiled.

"Just do what I do!" she shouted over the music.

"Percy, man, just let go!" Leo said, jumping up and down. "Let the music take control!"

"That sounds scary!" Percy shouted, and Annabeth laughed. The song the DJ was playing came to a crescendo, and she closed her eyes and threw her arms over her head, following Leo's advice. She let herself go, swaying and shimmying to the beat. When she opened her eyes, Percy seemed to be getting the hang of it. The space around them had filled up quickly with campers – almost everyone was dancing now as the sky got darker and the lights on the stage lit up, illuminating the park in a multicolored glow.

Hazel didn't really get modern music, but she thought she might be okay at dancing. She was a quick learner. Frank was content with just sitting on the sidelines and watching her – Reyna and Nico were still standing by the bench, both of them refusing to dance themselves, even though Will kept trying to get Nico to join him. Piper, Jason and Leo threw their arms around each other and danced in a circle, never letting the smiles leave their faces.

The sky lit up with the lights from the stage, flashing blue, purple, pink, white, green, red and orange, every color of the rainbow. Percy actually seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing while he and Annabeth danced together. The music beat through them, and Percy put his arms around Annabeth's waist and kissed her under the flashing lights. Annabeth melted into a puddle right there in his arms.

They were having so much fun that hardly any of them remembered to take a break and get something to drink, and when they did, they gulped it down quickly and got right back out on the dance floor. When Jason saw that Reyna and Nico still weren't dancing, he went over to them with a determined look on his face.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Get up, guys. I'm gonna teach you both how to do the most basic dance of all – the Macarena."

"I don't even want to know what that is," Reyna said as she shook her head, and Jason grinned.

"It's the easiest dance ever and anyone in the world can do it. Trust me." He pulled both of them up from the bench and stood in between them. "Ready? It goes like this."

Reyna and Nico watched as he performed the Macarena with verve, and they looked at each other with grimaces.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen," Reyna said, and Jason shrugged and did it again.

"Yeah, but it's fun!"

After another minute of watching him, Reyna bit her lip and tried to follow his movements. Nico just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest until Will grabbed him around the waist and pulled him out onto the dance floor. When Will started doing the Macarena, a tiny grin broke out on Nico's face.

"I think I have it," Reyna said, nodding confidently. She did the dance without Jason's help, and Jason applauded for her.

"You got it!" he said. Reyna couldn't help but smile. When he ran back out onto the dance floor, she joined him. Piper grinned at her, and in a minute, she had everyone around her doing the Macarena.

"Hey, it's the Macaroni!" Leo said, joining in the fun. He grinned at Calypso. "Once you learn how to do the Macaroni, you can do _any_ dance."

"I don't think that's true," Annabeth said. Next to her, Percy was expertly doing the Macarena with a grin on his face.

"Now _this_ I can do," he said.

"This isn't even the Macarena song," Annabeth pointed out, and Leo shrugged.

"Who cares? You can do it to any song."

"I don't think that's true, either," she laughed, but she joined in anyway, synchronizing her moves with her friends.

The party went on for quite a few hours, until the DJ ran out of songs and there was no more food left and everyone was so tired they felt like they would never dance again.

But if you asked anyone, they would've said it was one of the best nights of their life.


End file.
